Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2020
Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2020 is a 2019 hunting game that will be released in Fall 2019, and published by Activision and Cauldron, and available for the Xbox One, Playstation 4, and Nintendo Switch. Locations * East Texas * West Texas * New Mexico * Montana * British Columbia * NW Territories * Alaska * Argentina * Uruguay * South Africa * Namibia * Tanzania * Congo * Ethiopia * Poland * Siberia * Nepal * Pakistan * Australia * New Zealand * Alberta * Uganda (final level) Game Animals and Predators * Whitetail deer (East Texas, Montana, British Columbia, New Zealand, Alberta) * Wild Boar (East Texas, Argentina, Uruguay, Poland, Siberia, Australia, New Zealand) * American Alligator (East Texas) * Eastern Turkey (East Texas) * Sambar deer (East Texas, Australia, New Zealand) * Bobcat (East Texas, West Texas, New Mexico, Alberta) * Smallmouth Bass (East Texas, West Texas) * Texas Dall Sheep (West Texas) * Nilgai (West Texas, Pakistan) * Axis Deer (West Texas, Argentina, Uruguay, Australia, New Zealand) * Aoudad (West Texas, New Mexico) * Cougar (West Texas, New Mexico, Montana, British Columbia, Alberta) * Javelina (West Texas, New Mexico, Argentina, Uruguay) * Rio Grande Turkey (West Texas, New Mexico) * Mule Deer (West Texas, New Mexico, Montana, Alberta) * Coyote (West Texas, New Mexico, British Columbia, Alaska, Alberta) * Red Fox (East Texas, NW Territories, Alaska, Australia) * Pronghorn (West Texas, New Mexico, Montana, Alberta) * Bighorn Sheep (West Texas, New Mexico, Montana, British Columbia, Alberta) * American Black Bear (New Mexico, Montana, British Columbia, Alaska, Alberta) * Fallow Deer (New Mexico, Argentina, Uruguay, South Africa, Poland, Australia, New Zealand) * Pintail Duck (New Mexico) * Gemsbok (New Mexico, South Africa, Namibia, Tanzania) * Pheasant (Montana) * Swift Fox (Montana) * American Bison (Montana, British Columbia, Alaska, Alberta) * Mountain Goat (Montana, British Columbia, Alaska) * Gray Wolf (Montana, Alaska, Poland, Siberia, Alberta) * Merriam's Turkey (Montana, Alberta) * Columbian Blacktail Deer (Montana, Alberta) * Northern Pike (British Columbia) * Moose (British Columbia, Alaska, Alberta) * Grizzly Bear (British Columbia, Alaska) * Roosevelt Elk (British Columbia, Alaska, New Zealand) * Dall Sheep (British Columbia, NW Territories, Alaska) * Raccoon (British Columbia) * Canada Goose (Montana, British Columbia, Alaska, Alberta) * Caribou (British Columbia, NW Territories, Alaska) * Polar Bear (NW Territories, Siberia) * Musk Ox (NW Territories, Alaska) * Arctic Wolf (NW Territories, Alaska) * Arctic Fox (NW Territories, Alaska) * Stone Sheep (NW Territories, Alaska) * American Woodcock (NW Territories) * Lynx (Alaska, Siberia) * Sitka deer (Alaska) * Rainbow Trout (Alaska) * Cutthroat Trout (Alaska) * Red Squirrel (Alaska) * Wolverine (Alaska, Siberia) * Hoary Marmot (Alaska) * Kodiak Bear (Alaska) * Snowshoe Hare (Alaska) * Spruce Grouse (Alaska) * Ptarmigan (Alaska) * Harlequin Duck (Alaska) * Sockeye Salmon (Alaska) * Red Deer (Argentina, Uruguay, Poland, Australia, New Zealand) * Plains Viscacha (Argentina) * Gray Fox (Argentina) * Mouflon (Argentina, Uruguay, Poland) * Blackbuck (Argentina, Uruguay, Pakistan, Australia) * European Hare (Argentina, Australia, New Zealand) * Water Buffalo (Argentina, Uruguay, Pakistan, Australia) * Puma (Argentina, Uruguay) * Peacock Bass (Argentina) * Capybara (Argentina, Uruguay) * Jaguar (Argentina, Uruguay) * Piranha (Uruguay) * Brazilian Tapir (Uruguay) * Spectacled Caiman (Uruguay) * Pampas Deer (Argentina, Uruguay) * Brocket Deer (Uruguay) * Rhea (Uruguay) * Dik-dik (South Africa) * White Rhino (South Africa, Namibia) * Giraffe (South Africa, Namibia, Tanzania) * African Lion (South Africa, Namibia, Tanzania, Ethiopia, Uganda) * Ostrich (South Africa, Namibia) * Honey Badger (South Africa, Namibia, Tanzania) * African Leopard (Namibia, Tanzania, Ethiopia, Uganda) * Duiker (South Africa, Tanzania) * Turtle Dove (South Africa) * Impala (South Africa, Namibia, Tanzania, Uganda) * Kudu (South Africa, Namibia, Tanzania, Ethiopia) * Roan Antelope (Namibia) * Klipspringer (Namibia) * Spotted Hyena (Namibia, Tanzania) * Jackal (Namibia, Tanzania, Pakistan) * Egyptian Goose (Namibia, Tanzania) * Black Wildebeest (South Africa, Namibia) * Zebra (Namibia, Tanzania, Uganda) * Cheetah (South Africa, Namibia) * Caracal (South Africa, Namibia, Tanzania) * Baboon (Tanzania, Ethiopia, Uganda) * Hippo (Tanzania, Congo, Ethiopia, Uganda) * Nile Crocodile (Tanzania, Congo, Ethiopia, Uganda) * African Python (Tanzania, Congo) * Thomson's Gazelle (Tanzania) * African Bush Elephant (Tanzania) * Warthog (South Africa, Namibia, Tanzania, Uganda) * Common Wildebeest (Namibia, Tanzania, Ethiopia, Uganda) * Eland (Tanzania, Uganda) * African Blue Quail (Tanzania) * Rock Dove (Tanzania) * African Porcupine (Tanzania) * Vervet Monkey (Tanzania) * Cape Buffalo (Namibia, Tanzania, Uganda) * Bongo (Congo) * Sitatunga (Congo, Uganda) * Giant Forest Hog (Congo, Ethiopia) * Red River Hog (Congo) * Forest Buffalo (Congo) * Forest Elephant (Congo) * Pygmy Antelope (Congo) * Tiger Fish (Congo) * Mountain Nyala (Ethiopia) * Nile Buffalo (Ethiopia) * Beisa Oryx (Ethiopia) * Gerenuk (Ethiopia) * Bat-eared Fox (Ethiopia) * Oribi (Ethiopia, Uganda) * Tiang (Ethiopia) * Wisent (Poland) * Roe Deer (Poland, Siberia) * Wapiti (Siberia) * Corsac fox (Siberia) * Mountain hare (Siberia) * Capercallie (Siberia) * Siberian Brown Bear (Siberia) * Asian Black Bear (Siberia) * Snow Sheep (Siberia) * Reindeer (Siberia) * Amur Moose (Siberia) * Siberian Ibex (Siberia) * Indian Rhino (Nepal) * Indian Elephant (Nepal) * Blue Sheep (Nepal, Pakistan) * Himalayan Tahr (Nepal, New Zealand) * Indian Muntjac (Nepal) * Chinkara Gazelle (Pakistan) * Markhor (Pakistan) * Urial (Pakistan) * Hog Deer (Pakistan, Australia) * Ibex (Pakistan, New Zealand) * Kennion Gazelle (Pakistan) * Dingo (Australia) * Banteng (Scrub bull) (Australia) * Saltwater Crocodile (Australia) * Feral Camel (Australia) * Feral goat (Australia, New Zealand) * Mallard Duck (Australia) * Wedge Tailed Eagle (Australia) * Emu (Australia) * Pernite (Australia) * Red Kangaroo (Australia) * Tasmanian Devil (Australia) * Rusa Deer (Australia, New Zealand) * Weasel (New Zealand) * Chamois (New Zealand) * Brown Trout (New Zealand) * Wallaby (New Zealand) * Brushtail possum (New Zealand) * Arapawa sheep (New Zealand) * Sika deer (New Zealand) * Chukar (New Zealand) * Paradise shelduck (New Zealand) * Black Swan (New Zealand) * Ruffed Grouse (Alberta) * Beaver (Alberta) * North American Porcupine (West Texas, Alaska, Alberta) * Partridge (Argentina, Alberta) * Green-winged teal (Alberta) * American Badger (Alberta) * Jackrabbit (West Texas, Montana, Alberta) * Groundhog (Alberta) * Bushbuck (Uganda) * Waterbuck (Uganda) * Topi (Uganda) * Bushpig (Uganda) * Reedbuck (Uganda) * Kob (Uganda) * Gaur (arcade mode) * Striped hyena (arcade mode) Non-Game Animals * Golden Eagle (Alaska, Siberia) * Grevy's Zebra (Ethiopia) * African Wild Dog (South Africa) * Gorilla (Congo, Uganda) * Chimpanzee (Congo) * Mandrill (Congo) * Grizzly Bear (Alberta) * Caribou (Alberta) * Black Bear (Texas) * Turkey Vulture (Texas, Argentina) * Nubian Vulture (Namibia, Tanzania, Uganda) * Flamingo (Tanzania) * Bengal Tiger (Nepal) * Sloth Bear (Nepal) * Snow Leopard (Nepal, Pakistan) * Clouded Leopard (Nepal) * Black Swan (Australia) * Kiwi (New Zealand) * Kakapo (New Zealand) * Saiga (Siberia) * Siberian Tiger (Siberia) * White Pelican (Tanzania) * Chacoan Peccary (Argentina) * Okapi (Congo) Other Non-Huntable Animals * King Cobra (Pakistan, Nepal) * Black-Necked Spitting Cobra (Tanzania) * Black Mamba (South Africa, Namibia) * Taipan (Australia) * Rattlesnake (West Texas, New Mexico, British Columbia) Other Animals (Concept Art) * TBA Trivia * This game will be similar to Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2012, where you can take pictures of animals that are huntable, non-game, and non-huntable. * The Non-game and Non-huntable animals can only have their pictures taken. Category:Cabela's Category:Cabela's Games Category:Big Game Hunter Category:Activision Games Category:Hunting Category:Hunting Games Category:Fishing Category:Activision Category:CloakNT Engine Category:Bohemia Interactive Category:Havok